Wedding Blues
by Ashuri chan
Summary: Ryou helps prepare Yuugi for his wedding with Anzu, as he helps he starts to get the feeling that he will never be that happy. Is he wrong? Or will someone he least expects tries to prove him wrong?shounen-ai


Well here I am starting yet another story when I am not supposed to heh. This one came to mind and I had to start it, even though my friends are going to start beating me again OO. So this one is about Ryou (everyone rolls eyes) Hey I love Ryou and he deserves the spotlight heh. Ryou helps prepare Yuugi for his wedding with Anzu, as he helps he starts to get the feeling that he will never be that happy. Is he wrong? Or will someone he least expects tries to prove him wrong.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh, though I wish I did heh.

Pairings: Yuugi x Anzu (duh lol heh), Jou x Mai, Bakura x Yami, Ryou x ?? hrmm we will have to see... tell me what you think first and then we will decide heh.

Wedding Blues

The words 'will you marry me?' are the biggest words one could ever say in their lifetime. Those words mean total commitment, the final full expression of love to someone. Marry; _'To enter into the conjugal or connubial state; to take a husband or a wife'_ is the proper definition. These thoughts ran through Ryous mind as he sat around a table with his friends. From his left sat Otogi, Jou, Mai, Honda, Serenity, Yuugi, Anzu, Seto, Mokuba, Yami, Bakura, and then Malik on his right. Ryou sat, half listening to what everyone was saying as he swirled his straw around his drink. The sound of the ice clinking on the glass cup seemed to entertain him.

"Ryou, would you?"Anzu's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up quickly, his chocolate eyes wide in confusion. He let go of his straw, resting his hands on the table.

"Would I what?" Ryou asked warily, resting his chin on the heel of his palm. Anzu's blue eyes sparkled in excitement and glee; yet she seemed to be worried about something.

"Would you be our wedding planner?" She asked suddenly, looking at him hopefully. Ryou let his hand drop to the table with a soft thud, his mouth falling open slightly.

"W-what?" He stuttered, his eyes taking on their wide confused state once again. Yuugi smiled softly, removing his arm from around Anzu's thin shoulders.

"Well with our budget, we would save a ton if we didn't have to hire one. So we wanted to ask you if you could possibly do it for us, out of all our friends you are the only one who would be able to pull it off" Yugi stated simply. It took Ryou a few minuets for this to process through his mind.

"W-wedding planner... wow guys I don't know, I couldn't do this on my own" He looked at everyone around the table, who was watching him in return. This was a huge job for them to give him; he would be in charge of every little thing. He didn't think he could handle the stress of it all.

"Well I'll help you Ryou" Malik spoke up suddenly, smiling at him softly. Blushing slightly Ryou smiled happily at him, and then suddenly latched onto him, giving him a hug.

"Oh thank you Malik!" He exclaimed as he pulled away from the Egyptian, still smiling. The said Egyptian blushed darkly and suddenly diverted his eyes somewhere else, ducking his head down to try and hide it. The white haired boy heard Otogi stir slightly then turned to him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I will help you also Ryou, I have been to lots of weddings so I can help lots" He smirked trying to be casual, but failed miserably. Ryou smiled excitedly at him then gave him a hug in the same fashion as he did Malik. The reaction was also some what the same as Maliks, which confused him slightly. Otogi blushed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck laughing lightly. There was a rough cough from across the table drawing Ryous attention that way.

"Well since those baka's are helping, you will need someone who can actually drive a car—" Seto started but then was suddenly cut off.

"Hey I can drive Kaiba so we don't need your—"Malik yelled out angrily but then Seto cut him off.

"As I was saying I could drive a car which would be a lot more sensible then trying to haul all the stuff on a motorcycle, so it would make sense if I helped "Seto spoke in a matter of fact tone. Malik fumed slightly, as did Otogi on his other side, much too Ryou's confusion. Why did it matter who helped him as long as he got the help he needed?

"Thank you Seto, that will be very helpful, not that Maliks bike wouldn't but it makes things easier" Ryou smiled at Seto then Malik, who softened his angered expression, nodding. Seto seemed to look very smug towards Malik who just glared back.

"So then will you do it Ryou?" Anzu asked, sounding utterly excited.

"Yes, I think I will now since I have all this help" Ryou smiled warmly at all of his helpers who just seemed to smile back. This will be a very interesting few weeks; Ryou had to admit to himself.

Well I hope everyone liked the introduction to the story. Now I have to decide who Ryou ends up with. I hope you readers will give me an idea of who!


End file.
